Carnival and Dates PART 2
by Stranger in the mist
Summary: The class of 3000's adventure continues with the new student John Michael "Mikey" McCarthy!


**CARNIVAL AND DATES *part 2***

**( Sorry for the wait )**

**SEASON 1 EP:3**

_**I = **_**actions, areas and descriptions**

**( ) = What characters are thinking.**

**[ ] = scenes**

"**I can't have this feeling one last time...make it go away..." Mikey told himself **

**Mikey hated the feeling of love, he remembered the first time he dated someone, It was about 2 years ago...**

**[ 2 years ago, Orange County]**

**Mikey holds a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box filled with chocolate flowers, he then knocks on the door three times, a redhead woman at her 30's answers the door.**

"**Why Hello there Mikey, what brings you here now?" the Georgian woman asked Mikey as she allows him to enter the house.**

"**Hi Ms. Taylor I brought you flowers and a box of chocolates that just came in today in the store." **_**Gives flowers, Ms. Taylor lets out a sigh**_

"**Oh they're marvellous, and these look delicious!" she said with glee.**

"**By the way Ms. Taylor is Elika home?" Mikey blushed.**

"**Sorry son, but she just left with somebody just a minute ago..."**

_**Mikey widened his eyes in shock**_

"**WITH WHO?" he exclaimed.**

"**Some feller named Salvatore" She replied. "If you want to see her she's at the Italian place down at the corner of Marty's Pharmacy."**

**Mikey then rushed out of the house without another word, he ran for about a mile just to see her. Elika Taylor is a girl about Mikey's age she was Mikey's first love and first girlfriend when he heard that she was with someone else he wouldn't believe it until he sees it. He stopped at the front of Mancini's Cuisine a very well known Restaurant in his town. He then witnessed the most heartbreaking event Elika was with another boy who was older than him. His name was Kent Salvatore, Mikey hated him as long as he can remember, a bully, a thief, and a nemesis.**

**[ Present Day ] **

**Mikey lay down on his bed and letting out a sigh of disbelief.**

"**Mikey you ok son?" Mr. McCarthy asked alongside his wife.**

"**Mom, Dad...I am in love once again...which you probably won't understand...then again you will..." Mikey replied.**

"**IN LOVE?" His mom exclaimed.**

"**IN LOVE?" His dad followed.**

"**In love..." Mikey followed.**

"**No son of mine will be in love...unless the girl is a single, not a oduble-crosser!" Simon belowed as thunder claps, "You see that? That is what I call terror." he added.**

**"And I call it a special effect!" Hay-Lin added. **_**she showcases a tape recorder**_

**"Mom, Dad I am in crisis and all you guys can do is fool around?" Mikey scoffed.**

**"C'mon now son, it's just falling in love...it's not like your world's gonna end." His dad remarks.**

**"Thanks I feel sooo much better now daddy-o..."**

**"It's not bad to fall in love Mikey dear, just imagnine it as a task given by your...uhm...well...let's just say it's a task given by your Principal."**

**Mikey widened his eyes and glared at his mother, "Principal Luna?"**

**"Oh Heaven's no not him!"**

**"Listen son, just fight the past and settle in the present." His father added as he played "That's what friends are for" by Stevie Wonder.**

**"I don't know if I can..."**

**"We'll buy you that new game you've been wanting since New Year..." His dad added.**

**"Ok let's do it!" Mikey replied "Tomorrow..." he yawned and went straight to his bathroom, then qith a quick change he was already in his pajamas and he lies down on his bed and yawned out "G'night mom an' dad..." His parents lied down beside him and began snoring until..." Mom, Dad I need to go to sleep so uhm...yeah alone please?" **_**taps his parent's forehead**_

**"Oh right sure!" His parents replied as they exit his room shutting off the light.**

**[ The Next Day, Westley ]**

**Sunny was wooing Ms. Lopez during nreak time.**

**"Miss Lopez are you tired?"**

**"No, why?"**

**" Because you are always runnin' on my mind baby girl." **_**Grabs her hands and rubs it gently with his thumb**_

**Ms. Lopez blushed and giggled, but she soon breaks the bond and claps her hands.**

**"All right guys now once again the music class volunteered to play some background music for us."**

**"What happened to our phonograph?" a student asked.**

**"Somehow, it was stolen by a bear who wanted to replace the radios for rabbits..." Ms. Lopez replied.**

**"I wonder where Mikey is..." Kim whispered to Eddie who was shining his trumpet.**

_**Eddie shrugs his shoulders**_

**"I have no idea, in fact I've never see him since first period." he replied as he blew a note.**

**"No need to worry Kim, he'll be here." Phil remarks.**

**"Alright y'all and a one...two...three...**_**"**_

_**Mikey bursts the door open**_

**"Sorry I'm late a bear showed me his necessities like demonstrating his new phonograph, but that's ok 'cause Preston's in the hizzle!" he laughed.**

**"Hey...Preston." Kim waved at him with glee.**

**"Hello Kimmy, nice to see you."**

**Kim blushed and giggled.**

**"Uhm, who are you again." Ms. Lopez asked Mikey.**

_**Mikey bows**_

**" I am Preston McCarthy, Sunny's new student...**_**whispers **_**I'm actually Mikey McCarthy, but keep quiet ok ma'am?"**

**Ms. Lopez nodded in approval, "Okay Preston welcome to dance class, since you're new here how 'bout a little sample of your dance moves?"**

**"Oho, but ma'am I am a music student."**

**"Mmhm, and some music students knows how to dance am I right?"**

**"Hm...well yes...in a way." Mikey replied.**

**"So anyways, do you know any music that could give us the energy to dance like no tomorrow Mr. Preston?"**

_**Mikey takes out his guitar and tunes it**_

**"Well I know some songs, is your theme like the 60's or this generation?"**

**"60's." Ms. Lopez replied as she stretches.**

**The dance students awed in dissapointment.**

**"C'mon now it ain't all that bad ladies... well no offense, but you guys oughta have the energy to dance I mean you look like the cops tazered you." **

**The dance class murmured showing signs of agreement.**

**"So Preston, what do you have in mind?" Tamika asked.**

**"Well... I suppose we can do a little dance number." **_**places hands on chin**_

**"Anything's okay just give us a tune." Ms. Lopez replied.**

**"Anything? Then in that case Guys!" **_**Mikey along with the music class huddled, murmurs and breaks**_** "Okay ma'am we made a decision, Sunny if you please take her hand." Mikey implied, "And now it's time...to RIP IT UP!" Mikey and Sunny's proteges have their fingers ready, Sunny and Ms. Lopez hold hands and gets ready for the number...**

**"**_**Rip it Up, by Bill Haley and His Comets"**_

_**Well, Saturday night**_

_**And I just got paid**_

_**Fool about my money**_

_**Don't try to save**_

_**My heart says**_

_**Go, go, have a time**_

_**'Cause it's Saturday night**_

_**And, baby, I feel fine**_

**[Chorus]**

_**I'm gonna rock it up**_

_**I'm gonna rip it up**_

_**I'm gonna shake it up**_

_**I'm gonna break it up**_

_**I'm gonna lock it up**_

_**At the ball tonight**_

_**Well, I got me a baby**_

_**And I won't be late**_

_**Pick her up in my 88**_

_**A shag going down**_

_**By the social hall**_

_**When the joint starts jumping**_

_**Gonna have me a ball**_

**[Repeat Chorus]**

_**Well, along about ten**_

_**I'm breezing high**_

_**I walk on out to**_

_**That groovy sky**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**If I spend my dough**_

_**'Cause tonight I'm gonna be**_

_**One happy soul**_

**[ Repeat Chorus]**

_**Well, Saturday night**_

_**And I just got paid**_

_**Fool about my money**_

_**Don't try to save**_

_**My heart says**_

_**Go, go, have a time**_

_**'Cause it's Saturday night**_

_**And, baby, I feel fine**_

**[Repeat Chorus]**

**End**

_**Sunny and Ms. Lopez ends the dance with a pose, the whole class applauded and cheered**_**. **_**Bell rings**_

**"Ohoh! Break time!" Mikey yelled, and the entire music and dance class rushed out to the canteen, leaving Sunny and Ms. Lopez in their 'alone time'**

**Mikey and the other ,music students gathered into one table and started a conversation.**

**"Boy the State Fair is at 5PM 'til midnight ain't that exciting?" Madison asked the others.**

**"Yeah, especially fair foods they're edible and not slimy like this sloppy joe...but it's still food so I'm going to eat it anyhow." Philly Phil replied as he ate the whole plate in one bite.**

**"Don't you ever chew your food?" Kam asked.**

**"Am I suppose to?" Phil implied.**

**"Anywho, are y'all comin'?" Tamika asked once more as she dumped her food on Phil's plate.**

**"For sure we are especially on a special occassion..." Eddie's eyes turned to heart shaped pupils.**

**"Down boy..." Mikey joked as he glanced at Madison.**

**Mikey never took his eyes of the violin player, she was a beauty he thought if he could only ask her out and have some alone time he might have an advantage of being her boyfriend.**

**"MIKEY!" Kim yells.**

_**Mikey shakes off his daydream**_

**"Wh-what now?" He stuttered.**

**"Now that I got your attention, are you going to the fair as well?" Kim asked as she rests her chin on her hands.**

**"Sure! I'd love to, but I'll ask my parents about it." he adjusts his glasses.**

**"Why ask they'll understand." Kam remarks.**

**"Not really Kameron, my parents are somewhat overprotective at some point." Mikey replied.**

**"Oh I see, hold on how on earth do you know my complete name?" Kam exclaimed.**

**"Yeah funny thing, I had accessed to the student profiles during periods." Mikey smirks.**

_**Music students eyes widens**_

**"So that's the reason why you weren't present at first period." Eddie awes.**

_**Mikey chuckles, A student opens a giant fan causing Mikey's hat and glasses to fly away, all girls looks at him and begins squealing**_

**"MIKEY!" The girls squealed in sync.**

**"OH GEEZ! GUYS CATCH Y'ALL LATER!" **_**Imitates Curly whoop then dashes off, fangirls follows**_

**"Poor Mikey, always gettin' chased around by them dames..." Lil'D commented.**

**"Not exactly..." Mikey replied, **_**Lil'D jumps**_

**"Boy whatcha doin' here?" Tamika exclaimed.**

**"Have you heard of stunt doubles?" Mikey remarks as he sat down.**

**"Stunt double? Then that was-" Kim was cut off.**

**"My stunt double, yes" Mikey continued.**

**"Nice move, so what'll happen if they found out?" Phil implied.**

**"Meh, they'll give up and start all over again..." said Mikey.**

**After a good lunch, Mikey and the others return to their class and finished the rest of the day. It was almost a quarter to three and the gang had waved their goodbyes and were on thei way home. Madison on the other hand went with Mikey.**

**"Hey Mikey!" Madison called out.**

_**Mikey blushes red in an instant**_

**"H-hey Madi..." He nervously chuckled.**

**"Seems like we've been taking the same route since you came to our school." She remarks.**

**"Y-yeah seems it seems like that, by the way are you comin' to the carnival or fair?" he asked.**

**"Sure I am, but I'd like to ask you something." **

**"Yeah well what is it?"**

**"Could you be my escort?"**

**"Escort? You mean like a date? For REAL?" **

**"Yes."**

**"I'd love to! I mean yeah sure why not?"**

**"Sweet, I'll see you tonight then."**

**"Yeah will do..."**

**The bus came and both students went home, Mikey's parents took him by surprise by blindfolding him and putting him on a chair. where a bass solo began.**

**"So son, I heard there's a fair here."**

**"Uh yeah, waht about it daddy-o?"**

**"Do you have, a date?"**

**"You could say that."**

**"I knew it- wait wha?"**

**"Did he say he has a date?" Mikey's mom asked in confusion.**

**"Yes I did mommy."**

_**Lights turns on and Mikey's parents unties him**_

**"MY BABY'S GROWING UP!" Mrs. McCarthy squealed and hugs Mikey.**

**"Moooom! I gotta go soon so I'm gonna have to change some clothes!" Mikey remarks.**

**"Oh? That quick aren't you gonna have dinner first?" she asks.**

**"No thanks I'll just eat at the fair, and besides I gotta date!"**

**"That's the spirit son!" His father implies.**

**Mikey and his parents had a chat at the living room discussing about Mikey's date with Madison, they were excited as a kid opening his Christmas presents. Mikey then went upstairs and changed his clothes. **

_**4:30 PM **_

**Mikey rushed down to the bus stop and waited, he looked at his watch and thought, "Crap, I'm gettin' late!"**

**When suddenly a helicopter with a tail ID of Channel 5 News landed in front of him, his father appraoches him.**

**"Mikey son, **_**imitates Arnold**_** GET IN THE CHOPPA!" **

**"DAD! WHAT'S ALL THIS?"**

**"THE BUS STOP TAKES TOO MUCH TIME! NOW GET IN THE CHOPPA!"**

**"ALRIGHT!"**

**Mikey and his dad rode the choppa-I mean helicopter, and were on their way to the state fair. Meanwhile, Li'l D and the others stood in front of the entrance waiting...**

**"Man, you sure that boy's comin'? We've been here for 15 minutes!" said Tamika.**

**"Oh he'll be here!" Kim replied.**

**Suddenly a helicopter arrives, Mikey drops down on a zip line cable in front of them, "THANKS DAD! I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" Mikey yells.**

**"NO PROBLEM KIDDO!" said his father as he leaves the scene.**

_**Everyone's hair is raised**_

**"Hey guys, sorry I'm late their was air traffic." he chuckles. "Nice hair by the way guys..." he added.**

_**Everyone fixes their hair**_

**"What made you arrive with a helicopter?" Kam asked.**

**"My father hates me being late so he took me in on the helicopter." Mikey replies as he puts on his glasses and hat.**

**"That's some dad you got." Eddie remarks.**

**"Yeah, he's the best." Mikey replies with glee**

**"Alright so he's here is everyone ready?" Kam asked, everyone agreed and went inside the fair.**

**The fair was bright with neon lights, and the people gathered around from anything from puppet shows, hoop throwing, goldfish scooping, you name it. Mikey and his friends watched a theatre play, then had fun on some rides. After sometime Mikey and his friends took a breather and sat by a gazeebo. It was 7:58PM, Kim rests her head on her brother's shoulder hugging her new stuffed pig she won back at the ring toss. Eddie tries to get Tamika's attention by waving a cotton candy at her. Phil and Lil'D were stargazing, and Mikey mad his move to Madison who apparently was daydreaming again.**

**"Hey Madi, how's it hangin'?" Mikey asked.**

_**Madison turns to watch the stars**_

**"Everything's a-ok, umm...Mikey there's a reason why I needed you as a date...you see-"**

**"Can I confess something Madison?"**

**"What is it?"  
Mikey took a deep breathe for this special moment on a special occassion, he is ready to confess his love for the violin prodigy. His heart beats crazy, he sweats like a waterfall, he is covered with a feeling called love.**

**"Madison, I know we don't know much about it other but I'll say this one time only, I love you...and is it ok if I'm your boyfriend?" Mikey confessed.**

**Madison was awestruck, she doesn't know what to do...She then shooks her head and held Mikey's hand. Can this be the response Mikey's looking for?**

**"Mikey...I-I'm sorry..."**

**Mikey's eyes widened.**

**"I'm sorry, I love you too...but I love you like a big brother, and I have another crush on someone on our class...I'm sorry..."**

**Mikey was broken hearted, he almost felt faint, he sighed and gazed on the stars. He then let's go off Madison's hand.**

**"Is that so? So why do you need me as an escort?"**

**"I needed you so that me and the others could have a great time together."**

**"Wait so...you just invited me over?"**

**"Yep, so...no hard feelings?"**

**Mikey remembered Elika, the girl he only loved back in his acting career, she said the same thing...He couldn't accept that she was with someone that he hated through the years, but this time he forgets the past and focuses on the present day. Madison reached out her hand, Mikey shakes it.**

**"No hard feelings Madi, we're still friends right?"**

**"Of course!" Madison gave him a friendly hug.**

**After the Fair, Mikey and the others departed ways, He went home without saying a word, his parents were still working the nightshifts. He went straight to his room, grabbed his guitar, opens the window. He gazed at the moon and started playing "I'm so lonesome I could cry" By Hank Williams Sr. He didn't care much about what happened, he only wanted to know that he has friends worth protecting...**

**-END-**

**Next Episode: Anger Management**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE 'CAUSE I'M MAKING MORE FANFICS! **

**EVERY SONG AND EVERY CHARACTER ARE NOT MINE! **


End file.
